DESCRIPTION: Dr. Johnson's long range goal is to understand the cellular and molecular basis of growth control mechanisms that act to establish latent melanocyte precursors or melanocytes in the embryo, maintain these latent precursors in quiescent state for indefinite periods, and recruit them to differentiate at precise developmental stages or in response to cues in regenerating tissues.